Question: Simplify the expression. $-7y(5y+8)$
Use the distributive property to distribute the ${-7y}$ $ = ({-7y} \times 5y) + ({-7y} \times 8)$ $ = (-35y^{2}) + (-56y)$ $ = -35y^{2} - 56y$